The door was never closed
by alwayswithhale
Summary: Set right after season 5 finale. Ness
Jess was scared.

Last night Cece and Schmith went on their honeymoon and Nick left for three months with Reegan leaving her alone with Winston for a while. But the thing is, Winston was nowhere to be seen, note ven Aly knew where she was and that worried her. She hated being alone and now even more that she was completly heartbrokHen.

"come on Cece, pick up… pick up" she whispered to herself while trying to contact her but nothing happened, she was probably still on the airplane.

She tried calling Winston one more time and didn´t bother with Schimth since he was next to Cece.

So she did ethe only thing she didn´t want to do: Call Nick.

She was sweating and her hands were shaking.

"Hello?" he said when he answered the pone. Jess could even speak "Jess? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Sorry"

"what is it? Are yo usure you are okay? You sound weird"

"Yeah… sorry I called. I shouldn´t have. Have fun with Reegan! See you in a few months" and then she hung up.

Her pone started ringing and her tears startred runnind down he reyes.

"Yes?" Now her voice was definetly giving away her feelings.

"Jess you can´t just call and worry the hell out of me and then hung up. What´s wrong?"

"I just can´t find Winston. Aly doesn´t know where he is either and Cece doesn´t pick up. Im just alone and scared"

"what!? So you are by youself? You can´t even be alone a whole night without crying. Wait a second"

Jess waited in line and her heart was beating faster tan it was healthy because oh god he loved him so much it was crazy and he was in New Orleans with a beautiful woman.

She Heard him pick up the pone again.

"Im coming back, just wait one more night and I´ll be there"

"What!? Nick ryou can´t do that! What about Reegan?" He reyes were filled with tears again because he would do that for her even when he liked someone else.

"She is coming to but since she has to work there, if Winston doesn´t come back in the next two days she'll have to go back. I won´t leave you alone, don´t worry"

"It's really not necessary Nick. I need to behave like a grownup and be alone" Oh hell no, she could not stand being in the loft with Nick and Reegan. It would break her heart even more tan it already was.

"Jess I will go even if you don't want me to because I just can't stand being here knowing that you are by yourself" he took a Deep breath "see you tomorrow"

And then, he hung up.

This was new territory for Jess. She was used to Nick reciprocating her feelings but now he had a girlfriend who was completly gorgeous and amazing and super nice. She was actually really proud of herself for admitting her feelings, even if it was not to Nick. It felt like growing up.

She was terrified tho.

Everyone was maturing really fast: Schimth and Cece were MARRIED, Winston was having his first serious relationship and they were completly in love. Nick wasn't only part OWNER of the bar, he was also ready to spend three months with a girlfriend whern he could't even stand living in the same room with here when they were dating.

And then there was her… She was in the exact same place tan when she moved in with the guys: Being a single teacher whose whole life was her job because she could't make a relationship last more tan a couple of months.

She really thought that she and Nick were going to end up together and it was really tearing her apart that she felt this was and he didn't because her relationship with him had really changed her life and she felt that Nick hadn't lived it that way.

-Leaving all those thought aside, Jess went to sleep expecting to be woken up by her former boyfriend nd his actual grilfriend.

-10 hours later-

"Jess… Jessica wake up" She opened he reyes slowly. Nick.

"Hi" she smiled weakly. "Did you just het here?"

"nah like two hours ago but I didn't want to wake you up." He sat next to her in the bed. "Lunch is almost here. Reegan went to buy chinese food" Jess nodded but didn't even bother with a smile because she just didn't want to cover up her sadness anymore. It was just too painful.

"Did Winston call you or anything?" She asked.

"Yeah… he went to prank Cece and Schmith's wedding… he is so dumb. He'll be back on Friday tho so i'm satying the next four days" he said smiling at her. She didn't smile back. He noticed and was about to say something when Reegan interrupted.

"Guys! Lunch is on the table! Come join me"

Jess was standing up to go eat when her pone started ringing.

"Cece! Ugh thank god you are calling"

"Jess are you okay? I didn't have reception before but WINSTON IS HERE. How are you? You must be terrified"

"No, i'm not because Nick came back to stay with me until Winston came back"

"Oh babe that's-

"No! Don't say amazing because he came with Reegan so I'm alone in the loft with the man I love and his girlfriend and ICAN'T ESCAPE"

"What!?" Cece was shocked. Jess could hear Winston and Schimth in the background asking what was going on. "I can't tell the guys, can I?"

"You can but if Nick finds out, I'll be PISSED."

"If Nick finds out what?" Nick Heard. Oh no.

"Nick! Hi! Nothing it doesn't matter. Cece I have to go! Bye" And she hung up.

Nick was staring at her. Trying to read her expression with no success.

"Okay then! Let's eat!"

The day went pretty quickly. Nick still acted weird in front of Reegan. She made him feel so umconfrotable and stupid, it broke Jess' heart because she alwasy wanted Nick to live at his potential and to believe in himself and Reegan was NOT helping her.

They were not doing public displays of affection which mde Jess feel SO thankfull becasue she would have cried helself to sleep.

Nick woke Jess up at 3AM

"Jessica, please look at me" Nick smelled like whiskey and could walk properly. He was drunk. Waaay to drunk.

"Nick? What the hell? What are you doing here?" With no explenation he took off his shoes and got inside the covers with Jess.

She was paralized.

"Nick?" Silence. "Nick please talk to me"

"Schmith called"

It hit her. Cece had told Schmith. Schmith called Nick.

"That is not an explenation"

"I broke up with Reegan. Then I needed to think so I went out and got really drunk. Then an old lady who was buying groceries gave me a ride. Then I got here and drank a lot more. And now i'm here" he sighed and looked at here right in the eyes. "She makes me feel bad about myself"

"The old lady?" Jess knew what he was talking about but was trying to avoid the conversation.

"Reegan"

"Oh"

"You make me feel good about myself and you are the only person who actually cares that I live up to my potential and wants me to be happy"

Jess smiled softly "Of course I care. I told you Nick, you are incredible. You are talented and so passionate about everything and you make me so happy. You don't give yourself enough credit…"

"I love you too, by the way. I thought the door was closed"

Jess laughed.

"It was never closed you dummy"


End file.
